A New Order
by SayianWizard
Summary: When Qui-Gon lands on Tatooine he finds not just the vergence in the Force known as Anakin Skywalker but also his twin brother Auron. With more than one possible Chosen One it's hard to know which Skywalker will bring balance to the Force, just as it's hard to know how that fated balance will come about. Though as far as Auron is concerned he could care less about some prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Disney and its creator George Lucas.**

"Talking"

_Huttenese_

**-**_Telepathic Communication-_

* * *

The planet of Tatooine's temperature slowly began to heat up as its two suns rose into the sky. Though the suns rising would be accompanied by sweltering heat, it was quite the breathtaking sight to witness. For the sun rising on any planet was a blessing, the beginning of another day and a sign on life.

No one believed this more than Auron Skywalker. At least as far as he knew.

Every morning he would get up before the suns rose to observe their rising. He wasn't sure what it was that drew him like clockwork towards the predawn. It was like a deeply imbedded instinct guided by a force he couldn't really comprehend. No matter how late he stayed up or how tired he was the ritual was observed, even during his sleep cycle, he would just go straight back to sleep afterwards.

All he knew was that it had something to do with the feeling which always surrounded him, guiding him along with his twin. While his brother Anakin generally brushed off the feeling, except when podracing, Auron instead, though initially forced, had chosen to immerse himself in the feeling to try and understand it, limited as that understanding was.

As he stood on the roof of his home observing the suns rising he felt that feeling rising inside him. He couldn't understand what it was doing or trying to convey but he got the strong impression that something big was about to happen. Something life changing but whether it was a good or bad thing he couldn't tell.

All he knew was that it would happen soon and he hoped he and his family were prepared for it.

* * *

After a light breakfast together, Auron and Anakin went to work in Watto's shop while their mother went about her own duties.

Watto's shop was both a treasure trove and a garbage heap. A treasure trove because you could find just about any part you needed to build something, but a garbage heap due to the fact almost everything was salvaged parts and you'd be hard pressed to find all the identical parts to any piece of machinery.

Watto was manning the counter, alternating between counting credits and checking his ledgers. Anakin was in the backroom fixing some droid or other part.

Currently, Auron was working on one of his latest inventions. It was supposed to create an invisible dome that protected those inside from being eavesdropped on audibly and physically through the reading of lips. Those outside of the dome would only be able to hear an indistinct buzzing of voices. So far he had managed to get the dome up blocking conversations from the inside and the indistinct buzzing outside but hadn't quite figured out a way to make reading lips impossible. Even though it was frustrating he was proud of the progress he had made on this project he started two years ago.

The reason for him building such a thing was quite simple: to make credits. A device like this when finished would be invaluable on a planet like Tatooine, hell the entire Outer Rim, the place outlaws called home.

Years ago he had made a deal with Watto, that he would sell the inventions he made and give him 40% of the profits from them. It wasn't exactly a fair deal but considering the fact he was a slave and Watto could just take all the profits if he wanted. Though Auron had leverage in that if Watto did do such a thing he would stop inventing things, thus stopping Watto from gaining more credits than he would otherwise get.

The first invention he made, a device attached to shoes that allowed one to glide over sand, he let Watto keep all the profits from. It was essentially a show of good faith, an idea his mom had come up with. The device had been very profitable, especially since the parts used to build it were relatively cheap but long lasting; not too long lasting though since that would be bad for business.

The whole reason for him making credits from his inventions were to eventually make enough in order to gain he and his family's freedom. Frankly, that was one of the reasons Watto agreed to let him keep some of the profits from his inventions. In the end he would get the credits back. So far they had enough credits to free one of them per Watto's agreed upon prices.

However, he wasn't the only one working towards their freedom. Anakin was trying to win a podrace or two to gain some credits for them but so far he had been unsuccessful in finishing a race let alone winning one. Still he was trying his hardest and he fixed things for people on the side. Mom had taken to doing extra jobs for people when she was done doing whatever Watto needed her to. She never specified exactly what it was she did but Auron had decided not to question it.

Auron was just in the process of getting some spare parts when he heard the shop bell ring. Their first customer of the day. Customers, he corrected when he peered around the corner to the front of the store.

A middle aged man, a teenage girl and some creature he couldn't readily identify but knew wasn't native to Tatooine had entered the shop.

He watched as Watto worked his "magic" with them before ordering Anakin to man the counter as he went outside with the man, leaving the girl and creature behind. He smiled in amusement seeing the creature stick his tongue out at being told not to touch anything.

"Are you an angel?"

And cue his older brother asking the most ridiculous questions. Auron had to refrain from facepalming as the girl looked at his brother in confusion.

-Really Ani?-

-Shut up Ron!-

"What?"

"I've heard deep space pilots talking about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego I think."

The woman smiled. "You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?"

Auron watched briefly as she humored his brother, who eagerly responded to the attention, before going back about his work. Only to be brought back to the front by the sounds of things crashing along with a flustered voice he could only assume belonged to the creature.

He poked his head back out only to see things were under control. His movement apparently caught the attention of the girl because she looked in his direction slightly startled. Auron watched as she looked back and forth between he and his brother, pretty much the standard reaction people had when they saw identical twins. Well almost identical.

While he and Anakin looked exactly the same at first glance, there were minor differences. For one his eyes were a paler blue than his brother's making him look blind, Anakin was a couple inches taller and his face wasn't as round as his. Also, there was their haircuts. Anakin's was a bowl cut that reached his eyes while his hair only went a few inches past his forehead and was cut short in the back.

If Auron had his way he would much prefer a buzz cut but his mother wouldn't allow it. Something about it allowing too much heat to his head and making it more likely for him to have a heat stroke, whatever. In his opinion she just liked them to match.

Auron waved at her, which she responded to in kind, before he went back to his work once more. Ani might have time to fool around but he couldn't afford to. Not until they were free at least. When he could do whatever he wanted and no one was his master but himself. The sooner they had the credits to free themselves the better.

As he was finishing soldering a part of the device with his goggles on he heard Anakin shout out a goodbye. Putting his work aside he stepped out to see if they had bought anything. As he stepped to the front he heard Watto complaining.

_Outlanders! Trying to trick me into accepting Republic credits, thinking we know nothing._

_They seemed nice to me, _responded Anakin.

_Clean the racks. Then go home._

"Yippee!" shouted Anakin.

Twenty minutes later they were finished cleaning and stepped outside Watto's shop with the rest of the afternoon free, relatively speaking.

Anakin turned to his brother grinning. "Come on! Let's go get some pallies."

Auron smiled, "Sure why not."

Side by side they walked towards the old woman who sold the best pallies in Mos Espa. As they were walking they saw the group that just left the shop up ahead.

Auron watched as the creature with them stuck his long tongue out to snag some food on a stick from a vendor only to be caught. He watched in amusement as he was caught and spit the food out only for it to fly and hit Sebulba.

"Well he's about to be dead soon," Auron remarked. You didn't mess with Sebulba, he was as crooked as they come around these parts.

Anakin shook his head while moving forward. "I gotta help him. He has no idea who he messed with."

"Anakin! Get back here. It's his mess not ours," hissed Auron.

Anakin either didn't hear him or ignored him as he kept walking towards Sebulba who was about to bash the creature's face in.

Auron cursed in Huttenese before following Anakin in case whatever plan he had didn't work.

_Careful Sebulba, _said Anakin as he approached the Dug. _He's a big time outlander. I'd hate to see you get diced before we race again. _Anakin pointed a thumb at the creature. _This one's very well connected. _

Sebulba sneered. _Next time we race boy, it will be the end of you. If you weren't a slave I'd squash you right now. _

Anakin gave a self deprecating smile. _Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me._

Sebulba said nothing as he stalked off. Anakin helped up the creature as they were approached by the man and woman.

"Hi," said Anakin.

"Hi, there," the man responded.

"Your buddy there was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug named Sebulba."

"Nosir, Nosir. Mesa no want crunchen. Dat's the last ting mesa wanten," protested the creature fearfully.

"Nevertheless the boy is right. You were heading into trouble." He turned to address Anakin. "Thanks my young friend."

Auron watched as they walked away. He turned to Anakin, "Come on. Let's get those pallies and go home. Don't want mom to worry about us."

Anakin still had his gaze trained on the outlanders nodding absentmindedly. "Yeah." Then without warning he took off after them.

Auron groaned. Why did Ani always insist in sticking his nose where it didn't belong? You would think he would have learned to have a little caution. Chasing after him Auron heard him ask the strangers if they were hungry and that if they were he knew a place with great food.

The strangers accepted and followed them to the little stand. Anakin took out some coins and paid for enough pallies for them and the strangers. Auron resisted the urge to berate him for volunteering money they couldn't really spare since it was his own credits that he had earned he was using.

"Here you'll like these. They're the best pallies around." Anakin handed out the pallies to everyone.

"Thank you," replied the man.

As Anakin handed him his pallie the man finally noticed him. He hid his surprise well and didn't start like most people did upon noticing him. His mother always said he was like a shadow. People only noticed him if they paid close attention or someone was interacting with him.

Auron was just fine with that. He didn't care to talk a lot like Ani, plus being invisible had its' benefits, especially for a slave.

He heard Anakin gasp when he saw the man reveal his lightsaber when he put away the pallie. Anakin opened his mouth, mostly likely to ask about the lightsaber, but Jira spoke first.

"Oh my bones are aching," said Jira. "Storm's coming up Ani, Ron. You two better get home quick."

"Thanks," said Anakin while Auron nodded his thanks. Anakin turned towards their companions. "Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship," Qui-Gon replied as they began to walk away.

Auron finally spoke up. "Is it far?"

"On the outskirts," Padmé answered.

Auron shook his head with a frown. "You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous."

"That's right!" Anakin interjected enthusiastically. "You can shelter at our home, its nearer. Come with us. Hurry!"

The people all briefly looked at each other before following after Anakin.

Auron released a sigh. Here Ani went again, doing things without thinking them through. For all they know these people could be criminals, which on this planet was very likely. While his senses told them they were good people it was better not taking chances.

As he trailed after them, he could only hope that their mother wouldn't be too upset at the inconvenience. Yet, all the same he felt that strong feeling surrounding him whispering to him that this was the beginning.

The beginning of what he couldn't be sure but as with every other hardship he had faced he would survive it and come out stronger from the experience.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first Star Wars fanfic so please be patient with me. Thank you for reading and please review letting me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Disney and its creator George Lucas.**

"Talking"

_Huttenese_

-_Telepathic Communication_-

* * *

Not minutes after they had left for the Skywalker home did the sandstorm spring upon them with ferocious intensity. Anakin and the others were using their arms to keep the sand from getting into their eyes while Auron had reequipped his goggles.

It was a nightmare trying to get sand out of your eyes. So it was no surprise some on the planet used it as a way to hurt other people; it was super effective.

Finally reaching their home Anakin palmed the scanner opening the door and running inside. Auron brought up the rear so he was the last to enter, locking the door behind him.

"Mom! We're home!" yelled Anakin as he discarded his shoes and bag while running towards his room.

Shimi Skywalker entered the living room with a smile that faltered when she laid eyes on the three strangers in the house.

"Oh..hello," said Shmi apprehensively.

Qui-Gon stepped up to answer but was interrupted by a returning Anakin. "Hey mom, these guys needed shelter from the sandstorm. Their ship was too far away on the outskirts."

Without waiting for his mother's reply Anakin turned toward Padmé. "Hey, I have a droid I've been putting together. You wanna see it? Come on, I'll show you." Auron felt pity for the girl as she gave a puzzled though intrigued look at everyone while Anakin began to drag her away.

Qui-Gon gave Shmi an apologetic smile. "Hi, I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter from the sandstorm. We'll be gone as soon as the storm passes."

Shimi nodded at him. Her eyes landed on Auron who did his best to convey how sorry he was for him and Anakin springing this surprise on her. She flashed him an understanding smile, it wasn't the first time they had brought a surprise home.

There was a lingering air of discomfort as Shimi looked at Qui-Gon and the creature who he learned through Anakin was a Gungan from Naboo by the name of Jar-Jar. If Auron had to guess she was probably wondering how they were going to feed these extra guests. Food, like water, on Tatooine wasn't a cheap commodity, especially the good kind.

The older man must have sensed this because he dug in one of his pouches pulling out rations. "I have a enough for all of us. You need not worry." Shmi sighed in relief, letting go of the apprehension and discomfort she'd held.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to be rude, it's just we don't have a lot to spare."

Qui-Gon nodded. "It's quite alright, I understand." Just as Shmi offered the man a place to sit down his commlink beeped causing him to excuse himself and move to an entrance way near the outside to answer it.

Auron turned towards his mother with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this."

Shmi simply smiled understandingly before wrapping him up in her arms. "There's nothing to apologize for, especially concerning helping strangers. Besides, things worked out anyway," she said holding up the rations. Auron returned her embrace while smiling contentedly.

"Now, go get cleaned up while I fix dinner for everyone."

"Okay," replied Auron going to the refresher. Emerging minutes later less sweaty and covered in sand he entered the room he shared with Anakin to see him showing off the protocol droid he was building, named C-3PO.

"...I built him to help mom out."

"That's very impressive," smiled Padmé. She turned as she saw Auron enter the room. "Do you have any special talents like your brother?"

Auron shrugged. "I've made a few inventions. Nothing really groundbreaking but good enough to make a profit off of," he said trying to downplay his accomplishments.

Anakin scoffed. "He's just being modest. His inventions have helped us get a good bit of money saved towards buying our freedom. Just like I'm going to be the best pilot in the galaxy he's going to be the best inventor there is!"

Padmé grinned at Anakin's proclamation, seemingly impressed by their goals.

Auron simply shook his head. While he enjoyed thinking up new things to build, he wasn't entirely set on spending his entire life dedicated to inventing. Right now his sole focus was freeing himself and his family from slavery. Everything else, such as a future career could wait.

As Ani switched topics to talk about podracing, Auron moved to sit on his bed and listen to them talk until dinner was served. One of the best things about having a brother like Anakin was that any questions he had Anakin usually ended up asking due to his inquisitive nature.

Plus with their telepathic communication he could just send him whatever question needed asking if he didn't think of it.

As he listened to Padmé describe her home planet and it's beauty Auron slowly drifted off into a meditative trance.

* * *

Auron was awakened moments later to Padmé's beautiful face telling him that dinner was ready and that Ani had gone to clean up. Thanking her he stretched before moving into the kitchen.

He saw Qui-Gon helping to set the table while his mother arranged the dishes. Auron took his customary seat near the head of the table alongside his brother with his mother across from them. Padme took a seat at one of the ends of the table.

Just as Anakin entered the dining room the table was set and everyone sat down to eat. They all ate in silence for a couple of minutes until conversation was started.

At first it ranged from the mundane like one's life, interests, culture, etc. That lasted until Qui-Gon as politely as he could asked how they all came to be slaves.

Auron idly listened as his mom explained how she was captured as a teenager and sold into slavery; it was a story his mother had long ago told him and Anakin whenever they deigned to inquire about it, which wasn't often.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere," explained Shmi.

"Me and Auron have been working on a scanner to try and locate ours," said Anakin.

"Any attempt to escape..."

"And they blow you up! Boom!"

Jar-Jar looked affronted. "How rude!"

Padmé shook her head sadly while looking at Shmi. "I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's antislavery laws..."

"The Republic doesn't exist out here," Shmi gently explained. "We must survive on our own." As she was saying this Jar-Jar used his tongue to grab a piece of fruit off a dish which caught everyone's attention. Qui-Gon gave him a disapproving look.

"Excuse me," apologized Jar-Jar.

Anakin spoke up to break the uncomfortable silence. "Has anybody ever seen a podrace?"

"There's podracing on Malastare," responded Qui-Gon. "Very fast, very dangerous."

"I'm the only human who can do it," said Anakin proudly, though as if amending himself he added, "Well one of the only humans. My brother doesn't much care for podracing but he can do it."

"You both must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods," remarked Qui-Gon. No sooner had he finished speaking than Jar-Jar attempted again to snag a piece of fruit with his tongue, only to have the appendage caught by Qui-Gon.

The man gave him a stern look. "Don't do that again." Jar-Jar let out a squeal of protest before his tongue was let go of.

Auron made note of how quick the man's reflexes were. In conjunction with the lightsaber he carried it was looking more like the man might be a Jedi instead of someone who had killed one. While his senses told him the man could be trusted, and they had yet to be wrong, it was still better to be cautious in case this time they were wrong.

As if sensing his thoughts, which was probably accurate, Anakin asked the question on his mind.

"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" There was silence for a moment before the man answered.

"What makes you think that," he said noncommittally.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi's carry that kind of weapon," Anakin spoke with assurance. Auron silently shook his head at his brother. Jedi weren't invincible.

Qui-Gon answered challengingly, "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him?"

Anakin looked disbelieving. "No one can kill a Jedi."

Qui-Gon gave a sad smile. "I wish that were so."

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?" Anakin looked at Qui-Gon with hopeful eyes.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No I'm afraid not."

"I think you have, " Anakin asserted. "Why else would you be here?"

"I can see there's no fooling you Anakin. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission."

"How did you end up out here in the Outer Rim?"

"Our ship was damaged and we're stranded here until we can repair it," explained Padmé.

Anakin perked up with a determined look in his eye. "I can help! I can fix anything!"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I believe you Anakin, but first we must acquire the parts we need."

"Be wes got no moolah to trade," lamented Jar-Jar.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind," said Padmé.

"Gambling," Shmi answered immediately. "Everything around here revolves on betting on those awful races."

"Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally," stated Qui-Gon.

"I built a powerful racer, it's the fastest ever," piqued up Anakin once again. Auron stifled the urge to groan. "There's a big race the day after tomorrow on Boonta Eve. You can enter my pod!"

"Anakin!" chided Shmi. "Watto won't let you!"

"Watto doesn't know I built it!" argued Anakin. He turned towards Qui-Gon pointing at him, "You can make him think it was yours, and get him to let me pilot it for you."

"But I don't want you to race," said Shmi. "I die every time Watto makes you do it!"

"But mom," whined Anakin, "I love it! The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need. "

"Anakin"

_-Let it go Anakin. You know how mom feels about you racing. Don't upset her unnecessarily!-_

_-But I can help them!-_

_-How can you help them if you die during the race! You know Sebulba has it out for you. And even if we help them, how will they help us! We are just in as much need as they are!-_

Before Anakin could respond Qui-Gon interrupted.

"Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who can help us?"

Shmi shook her head. "No."

Anakin looked down before turning to Shmi. "Mom you say the biggest problem in this universe is that nobody helps each other." Shmi released a sigh in resignation. Auron did much the same; it was true, his mother had told them such often enough.

Padmé gave Shmi a sympathetic look. "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in unnecessary danger. We'll find some other way."

As his mother looked up Auron could see that she had changed her mind. There was a measure of resolve on her face that he had seen often when she had to do something difficult.

"No. There is no other way," she sighed, "I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you."

Anakin looked up in delighted surprise. _-See I told you!-_

_-Yeah, yeah-_ Auron could only hope that things turned out alright for them. He briefly delved into that mysterious power he held only to feel it respond positively to the situation.

Signing in resignation, Auron quickly finished his lunch. If Ani was going to be in the race he would need all the help he could get to make sure that his racer was ready in time. Hopefully Kitster would be able to help them finish before nightfall tomorrow.

Finished he got up from the table, drawing everyone's attention to him. He ignored them all in favor of firmly looking at Anakin. "Well come on. If you're going to be in the race tomorrow we need to get the pod ready."

Anakin shot up from the table, hastily excusing himself before going out back. The storm had ended halfway through the meal. Nodding at everyone and giving his mother a smile and kiss on the check he went out to join him.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the chapter's short but I'll have another one up soon. Also, there will be less and less dialogue from the film, especially when they leave Tatooine.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Disney and its creator George Lucas.**

"Talking"

_Huttenese_

-_Telepathic Communication_-

* * *

The next day came a lot sooner than any of them anticipated.

Auron and Anakin had only just pulled out the pod to work on after breakfast when Qui-Gon came to collect Anakin so they could make the wager with Watto.

After they had left Auron went in search of Kitster to see if he was free to help. If there was one person he and Anakin could rely on besides their mother, it was Kitster Banai. He found him sitting in front of his house sipping water and people watching, something he usually did when he was bored and had no work to do.

Perfect.

"Hey, Kitster," called Auron as he walked up to him.

A grin spread across Kitster's face. "Auron! What are you up to? Watto let you off early?"

"Yeah, business was slow yesterday, only had one customer. Plus the storm pretty much made the chances of any more people stopping by unlikely. Anyway, you busy?"

Kitster shook his head as he stood up. "Naww, I have nothing I have to do. Why?"

Auron smirked. "You have to come with me if you want to find out."

Kitster couldn't stand being out of the loop. If someone knew something he wanted to know, he'd do everything he could to find out what it was. He and Anakin were insatiably curious. One of Auron's favorite pastimes when he got bored was to sometimes bait them with the things he knew and do his best to rebuff their attempts to find out what he was withholding. And right on cue...

Kitster frowned with furrowed brows. "What are you up to? Is something big about to go down? What do you know? This better not be one of you games," he threatened.

"Like I said, if you wanna know you have to follow me." With a sly smile Auron turned around and headed home, knowing that Kitster would follow him out of curiosity alone. He and Ani could be so predictable sometimes.

Kitster let out a huff. "This better be something really wizard!"

The two walked back to his yard in relative silence. Kitster was one of the first friends he and Ani had made shortly after arriving on Tatooine and they had been inseparable since.

Arriving back home Auron saw that Anakin was already there fixing up the pod with R2-D2 and Jar Jar helping while Padme watched them. He absently noted that his mother and Qui-Gon weren't anywhere in sight.

Seeing them Kitster turned to give Auron a withering look. "Don't tell me you brought me here just to help work on that old pod you've been building for years."

Auron smirked. "Not exactly."

Kitster was just about to no doubt chew him out when Anakin spotted them and they heard the voices of the other children approaching.

"Hey Ani, Ron!"

"Whoa! A real astro-droid!" exclaimed Kitster in amazement finally noticing Artoo. "How'd you guys get so lucky?"

"Well he's not really ours…" Auron began to explain but was interrupted by Anakin.

"That's not even the half of it. I'm in the Boonta race tomorrow," bragged Anakin.

"With this?!" said Kitster incredulously.

_You've got to be kidding, Ani_, said Wald, a Rodian with a laugh.

"The two of you have been working on that pod for years," said Amee with a frown.

Auron frowned in annoyance. They at least could be a little more supportive. Yeah, the pod they had wasn't the best looking thing around but it was well put together and guaranteed to work with him and Ani building it.

"Its' never going to run," added Melee.

"C'mon you guys, let's go play ball," sneered Seek," Keep racing Ani. You're going to be bug squat."

Auron glared as everyone except for Kitster left. Good riddance. Anakin didn't need to hear their disparaging remarks before the race tomorrow.

He looked over to see Anakin looking down with a crestfallen expression. _–Forget them Ani. I believe in you. Mom and Kitster too.-_

Anakin lifted his head giving Auron a small smile. _-Thanks- _

Nodding Auron moved to check on the engines and keep an eye on the clumsy Gungan. It was an endeavor that proved to be a wise one as he barely caught him from getting his head caught in the energy binders. After ordering him to stay out of the way Auron continued checking on the engines until Qui-Gon joined them.

"Let's see if we can get this running." He picked up Anakin and put in the cockpit while handing him a power cell. "Use this."

Satisfied that everything was in place, Auron gave a thumbs up to Anakin before stepping out of the way to stand next to Kitster.

Anakin fired up the engines and the pod lifted off the ground. Anakin revved the engines a bit to test everything out and it sounded like music to Auron's ears, the pod was working perfectly.

"It's working! It's working!" shouted Anakin excitedly.

Though everyone was feeling elated that the pod worked Auron could still sense his mother's worry. He wished he could ease it but knew she would worry no matter what. As she would say, 'it's a mother's job to worry about her children.'

Once Anakin shut the pod down they spent the rest of the day rechecking and fine tuning parts.

* * *

Auron sat on top the roof of his home looking up at the stars. Dinner had been a pleasant affair with everyone talking about anything and everything but the race so as not to pressure Anakin.

Though his bedtime was soon approaching Auron didn't feel the least bit tired. This would be another sleepless night for him, and probably his mother too from worrying about Anakin.

Since he was little he had suffered from a weird sleeping disorder. He would stay awake for a straight 84 hours and then sleep like the dead for a full twelve hours. The cycle never failed, _ever_. Whether it was the fault of his owners and their handling of him when he was young or it was just some biological disease he didn't know but sleep eluded until after the 84 hour mark.

He didn't really mind it so much since he had trained himself to be productive during his waking hours, usually either through meditation all night, which helped rest his mind and body when he was tired but couldn't sleep, or occupying himself with something constructive to do.

"Stay still Ani, let me clean this cut…"

Auron moved from his perch to where he heard Qui-Gon. Lying down on his stomach Auron peered over the roof to see Qui-Gon and Anakin sitting on a ledge.

Anakin was looking up at the stars as Qui-Gon cleaned his cut. "There's so many! Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them."

"Has anyone ever been to them all?"

Qui-Gon briefly looked up at the stars pensively before he answered. "Not likely."

"I wanna be the first one to see them all!" exclaimed Anakin in excitement.

"ANI! Bedtime!" called Shmi.

"Ouch" said Anakin as Qui-Gon applied the bacta to his cut.

"There we are, good as new."

"Ani! I'm not going to tell you again," yelled Shmi just inside the door. She was about move off when she spotted him on the roof. Auron wasn't sure how his mother did it but only she and Anakin could spot him anywhere not matter how well he hid.

Shmi mouthed the word "tired" to him and Auron shook his head in the negative. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight or meditating.

She nodded before moving on. His mother had long ago accepted the fact that he had trouble keeping to a regular sleeping schedule and didn't try to force him to go to sleep when it would be useless to do so. Instead she made him promise not to get into trouble while she and Anakin were sleeping. It was a promise that was relatively easy for him to keep.

"What are you doing?" Auron turned back to see Qui-Gon putting what looked like a sample of Anakin's blood on a scanning device.

"Checking your blood for infections."

Auron narrowed his eyes in suspicion. While his feelings told him he could trust Qui-Gon that didn't mean that the man couldn't be up to something.

"Go on," urged Qui-Gon. "You have a big day tomorrow. Sleep well, Ani."

Anakin hopped down from the ledge and went into the house. After Anakin was gone Qui-Gon took out his commlink

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master," came a male voice from the device.

"I need an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

There was a pause before the voice spoke again.

"The readings are off the chart. Over twenty thousand. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high."

"No Jedi has," responded Qui-Gon.

"What does that mean?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon turned to see Shmi looking at him from inside the house before turning away.

Auron continued to listen as Qui-Gon inquired to Obi-Wan about the ship and its crew before he too retired into the house.

What exactly were midi-chlorians? Apparently they were something Jedi had and Ani had way more than average if what they said was true. But why did Qui-Gon care about the number of midi-chlorians Ani had? Was he planning to make Anakin a Jedi? How? Why?

It also seemed like the mission Qui-Gon spoke of was a lot more important than he let on. Escorting a queen was a huge task, especially a queen's whose home world was in trouble.

The information he'd learned made his head spin a bit. Too many questions raised and no way to answer them without having to ask the person who inspired them.

Still, this was just another thing that made him suspect the power he and Anakin had was the Force that the Jedi used. Though until his suspicions were confirmed he'd just assume the power they had was something different. It wasn't entirely impossible, there were plenty of beings in the galaxy with unique powers, and there wasn't enough evidence to prove otherwise.

His mind settled Auron moved back to his previous position to stargaze some more.

* * *

Two hours later Auron lightly jumped from the roof to the ground calling on his power to soften the landing. As quietly as he could Auron slipped into the house and grabbed a hooded cloak, gloves, a bag and some other tools.

Minutes later Auron was stealthily moving through the streets of Mos Espa covered from his head to his ankles underneath his cloak. His destination was simple: he was going to steal some paint to decorate Anakin's pod.

Now don't get Auron wrong, he knew stealing wasn't right and he did his best not to steal that often. Usually when he stole it was from someone who could afford to lose what they had and it was always for the benefit of his family.

What he was doing now was no different in a way except that it wasn't at all necessary.

However, he wanted to do something special for Anakin. This was his first time racing in a pod that was all his own and Auron couldn't let him race in the Boonta Eve with his pod looking like a piece of junk.

He stuck close to the shadows narrowly avoiding several shady characters. Despite the late hour many people were still well awake and active; not surprising considering the town, that tomorrow was Boonta Eve and Tatooine's reputation as a whole.

Thank the Force Watto had permanently set up his transmitter to the perimeter of Mos Espa or else he'd be in little pieces right now. More than once the Toydarian had sent him to spy on people for him and occasionally still certain items he couldn't afford to buy.

Auron caught himself having to stop a few times and listen to make sure he wasn't being followed. There was a feeling on the edge of his consciousness telling him to be cautious. Spreading out his senses behind him, Auron was satisfied with the information that came back and pushed the feeling to the side and concentrated once again on where he needed to go.

Finally, his destination was in sight. Aksel's Podracing Shop.

It had all of a podracers needs in one place, including premium racing paint. Auron made his way quietly to the back of the shop keeping his eyes and ears open for anyone nearby. Currently, the shop was locked up, though that didn't mean there wasn't anyone inside. Sometimes shop owners made their slaves stay in the shop to make sure it didn't get robbed overnight.

Auron stood in the shadows near the building as he tried to figure out the best way to break in and get out with what he needed without being noticed.

Coming up with a viable plan Auron scaled the building till he reached the top of the roof. On the roof there was a square carved out for an open window to let light and air in. Luckily, the hole wasn't covered by anything tonight leaving the shop wide open. The owner in their excitement for Boonta Eve must have forgotten about it.

Peering through the window Auron noted they hadn't been_ too_ excited as the security sensors on the floor of the store were activated along with the security cameras. Luckily, neither of them covered that wide of an area. With a few well-placed steps he could get what he needed and get out without even appearing in the security feed.

But first he needed to see if there was anyone inside.

Stretching his senses out to encompass the entire building, Auron imagined he was sending in an invisible, non-tangible wave that flowed into every corner of the store. With this he was able to feel if there were any living beings in the shop and get a mental image of the place's layout.

Reining his senses back in Auron found that the place was deserted. Grinning Auron jumped down lightly, making sure that his hood covered his face in case the cameras happened to catch him. The only light within was from the moon's rays through the window so he slipped on the night vision googles he had brought for just this situation. He had bought them in good condition from some Jawas.

Now with a clear vision of the shop and its defenses Auron set about finding where the paint was stored. It was almost like a game the way he avoided the sensors and cameras.

Like most shops in Mos Espa there most expensive items were located in the back. Luckily for him, what he needed wasn't of a lot of value so he wouldn't have to disable whatever other defenses there were bound to be in the back.

After rummaging around a bit he found the paint slightly near the back along a wall. Mulling over the different colors for a minute, he eventually decided on chrome in a light silver, sunshine yellow, light orange and royal blue in spray cans. Also, grabbing an airbrush and painter's tape, Auron stuffed them in the bag at his side and left as quickly and quietly as he could.

He wished he could get more items to replace some of the old parts on the podracer but unlike the paint those other items would be missed. The number one rule of thievery, besides getting away clean, was to never steal anything that would draw suspicion towards you.

Jumping back out the roof's window Auron made his way back home feeling elated about his loot. All the way he could still feel that tingling along the edge of his consciousness.

Arriving back home he headed straight for the speeder. Setting down his loot Auron walked toward a little compartment in yard where there were a set of hard wire brushes. Using them he scraped off the dirt and sand that had accumulated on the pod to make it easier to paint and give the paint job a smooth finish.

Auron had just finished applying the tape and stencils and screwing the airbrush on the paint can when he again felt that tingling sensation again.

Finally fed up and more than a little annoyed he called out, "Are you going to come out anytime soon or just continue spy on me from afar?"

A beat went by before a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. As they approached they reached up to push their hood back. As Auron suspected it was Qui-Gon Jinn that had been following him the entire time.

"That was quite the errand you went on," Qui-Gon remarked as he folded his arms.

Ignoring what he supposed was the Jedi's attempt at guilt tripping Auron started spraying the pod with its first base coat of silver paint.

"Yes, it was. Though I'd wondered why you tagged along and decided not to reveal yourself."

"It was curiosity really. After being awoken by a noise I went to see what it was. Imagine my surprise at seeing you slip out of the house, not only dressed inconspicuously but carrying a bag with you as if you were going drop something off or pick something up as the case were."

Auron nodded. He had thought he'd been quiet enough leaving the house but it seemed he wasn't quite at the level of slipping past a Jedi. "Sorry about waking you up. I just wanted to go get some paint to decorate Anakin's speeder for the race tomorrow."

"A touching endeavor if not misguided. How do you plan to explain to your mother and brother about where you acquired the paint?"

Auron shrugged as he stood up to cover the top of the pod. "The truth; that I stole the paint. Mom will be upset about it but will eventually forgive me and Anakin won't care how I got it. He'll just be happy that I did it for him."

Qui-Gon stroked his beard with a frown as he looked over his work. "Interesting. If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you come to use the Force so well? Those Force jumps you used would normally quickly tire or even be beyond some your age at the Temple."

"Well assuming the power I have is the Force then I've been training in using it since I was about five. I guess that's why I could do it and not become tired. Honestly, I don't really know since I never had someone with the same power teach me how to use it; it's mostly been trial and error on my part."

"Hmm. What about your brother? Does he have your same level of skill?"

Auron shook his head as he finished putting on the base coat. "No, he doesn't know exactly what I can do and I haven't taken the time to teach him what I know. Considering Anakin's impulsiveness I thought it wouldn't be a good idea. Not to mention if anyone caught him at it they would report it to our owner and that would be very bad for him. Mom agreed with me so I didn't teach him anything. The most he can do right now is use it to enhance his reflexes while podracing."

Qui-Gon hummed in response. "Does Watto know of your ability with the Force? Also, why don't you think the power you wield is the Force?"

"Watto doesn't know about my abilities beyond what my previous owner told him, I was almost eight when we were sold. Due to how upset Gardulla the Hutt was over losing my family from betting on the pod races, I think she decided not to tell Watto everything out of spite, so neither did I. All he knows about me is that I'm good at making things and getting around without being noticed. As for the reason I don't think I wield the Force.."

Auron paused as he finished applying the base coat. He began to peel off the tape marking where he would spray the blue paint before reapplying fresh tape around its edges. He unscrewed the airbrush from the paint can while using his power or the Force as Qui-Gon asserted to float the blue paint can towards him. After setting the sliver can on the ground he grab the blue one out of the air and screwed the airbrush onto it.

"One reason is that I've never heard of Jedi being able to use the Force without directing it with their hands. But…" Auron turned to look at Qui-Gon, "Considering the amount of midi-chlorians your Padawan Obi-Wan said Anakin had, I'm more inclined to believe so."

"So you overheard my conversation," said Qui-Gon with a raised eyebrow. He didn't seem to be too concerned about it.

Auron nodded, there was no use denying it. "I did. If you don't mind me asking, why did you not just tell Anakin you were testing him for Force sensitivity? He wouldn't have been upset about it."

"I didn't want to get his hopes up in case his midi-chlorian count wasn't as high as I suspected. Not to mention due to his age it's unlikely he could become a Jedi. You and your brother radiate strongly with the Force. Yet, I can see why you would be skeptical that you wield the Force. I've never heard of a Jedi with the ability you demonstrated either. Still there's no denying that the Force is strong in the both of you."

"Hmm." Auron hummed his agreement as he continued painting the pod. He supposed he could get used to calling what he held the Force. It was better than just calling it the power or whatever. Besides, who better to know who was wielding the Force than a Jedi. "Then I guess I'll defer to your judgment, the Force it is."

Qui-Gon nodded as he moved to sit on the ground in a meditative pose. "When was the first time you wielded the Force?"

Auron didn't answer immediately. Instead he took time to gather his thoughts before responding to the question while adding the second coat of paint to the pod.

"The first time I was able to use the Force was when I was about five years old. My family and I had been sold to Gardulla the Hutt about two years prior. After finding out about my unique sleep cycle and my ability to blend in with a crowd, it was decided that I would be trained to be her personal bounty hunter."

"That would explain how stealthily you were able to move through Mos Espa and steal from that store," mused Qui-Gon. "It would also explain how you were able to sense me following you."

Auron nodded about to speak again only to be interrupted once more.

"Could you explain what you mean by _unique_ sleep cycle?"

Nonplussed by the interruptions Auron continued. "Sometime before we were sold to Gardulla my sleep cycle changed. While I used to be awake during the day and sleep at night, now I stay awake for a full 84 hours and sleep for a full twelve after. And when I mean sleep I mean my consciousness shuts down completely with almost no interruption. Nothing will wake me during my sleep cycle; I'm practically dead to the world."

Auron gave a small smile as he recalled the first time he unexpectedly fell asleep. "The first couple of times it happened scared the crap out of me. I thought I was dying. However, I eventually got used to the experience as scary as it is."

"Anyway, after it was decided I began to be trained by the bounty hunters in her employ. They taught me hand-to-hand combat, how to use a blaster and viroblade, move around quietly, etc.; even taught me how to read too. "

Auron paused to look at his finished work. While not the best paint job, the pod did look loads better, like it had simply been out of commission for a while but was still pretty new. He couldn't wait to see the look on Ani's face when he saw how he had cleaned it up.

Gathering the paint cans up Auron continued his story. "Things went as well as can be with my training. If I excelled at what I was taught, then I was rewarded, but if I failed I was punished harshly. Which wasn't really new to how slaves are generally treated except for the rewards part but all I really got was a day or two off and maybe some better food to eat. I did my best to stay in their good graces, to pick up what they taught me quickly and keep my complaints to myself."

"Then I turned five and was deemed decent enough to go on a mission. It wasn't anything big, the mission was to kill some Rodian that owed Gardulla a large sum of money for some reason or other. I was accompanied by two other bounty hunters on the mission; it was my first time leaving Tatooine since I'd arrived. We went to Mandalore where the Rodian was rumored to have been hiding.

Despite the nature of the trip it was quite the experience for me. I barely recalled the trip that brought me to Tatooine, so this time I got to clearly remember and experience what is was like traveling on a spaceship. Though best of all I got to see the planet where I was born.

It took us three days to finally track the target down and it hadn't been easy. The guy had known we were on to him and had been doing his best to shake us from his tail any way he could. Still we managed to track him down, backing him into a corner to where he either could fight to escape or turn himself over. Of course he decided to do things the hard way, screaming he wouldn't die a coward. "

Finished putting up the paint Auron sat down near Qui-Gon looking up at the stars. Qui-Gon was silent with a contemplative look on his face as he mirrored Auron's actions.

"They gave me a blaster, we went in after him in a triangle formation, them in the front and me at the back. I was told that if he got past them to kill him and anyone that approached looking to help him. Armed with the blaster I felt a lot safer then I had the whole mission. Though they had instructed me in how to use weapons they hadn't given me any until then. No doubt testing whether I would run or not; while the perimeter settings on my chip had been disabled they still could blow me up with the press of a button. It was something they neglected to tell me of course but I had guessed as much."

"Anyway, it looked like they were going to take him down without my help. Then it happened. He slipped passed them and was headed right my way at full speed. They screamed at me to shot him, to kill him before he escaped. The first shot I took I missed him by a wide margin. The second shot was closer but I still missed, I was so nervous, scared.; Nervous because though I had practiced I had never really shot anyone before, and scared 'cause I knew what would happen if I failed.

The third shot I took hit his shoulder causing him to go down hard. Aiming my blaster at him I told him to stay down or I would shoot again. By that time my partners had caught up with us, a little banged up but not seriously hurt. They surrounded him arguing about what to do when they decided to kill him. And as you can probably guess, they wanted me to do it."

Here Auron paused again, gathering himself together to recall what happened next. Qui-Gon turned to look at him, his expression encouraging him to continue. Auron wasn't sure why he was telling this man such a personal story but it felt like an alright thing to do. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake putting his trust in him.

"I couldn't do it. I knew that they would kill me for disobeying orders but I just couldn't. My mother had always told me all life was precious, that it wasn't right for a person to kill someone just because they wanted to, because they could.

When they saw I wouldn't do it they were angry. They took the blaster from me and killed the guy. After that they started beating me for being disobedient, threatening to punish my mom and brother for my failure. I don't know how long it all lasted but eventually I got so frustrated, so fed up with they're abuse and threats. Why did I have to listen to them? Why was I slave and not them, what had I done wrong for this to happen to me? I felt a pressure slowly building in me until when I could no longer stand it, I don't know how I knew but I threw my arm out and that's when it happened.

One of the bounty hunters flew halfway across the room into a wall, knocking him unconscious. The other was so stunned he stopped hitting me, making me look up to see what happened. I could hardly believe it; that I had the power to do something like that. It was both exciting and scary."

"I imagine it would be," remarked Qui-Gon stroking his beard.

"Things changed after that. The bounty hunter that was still conscious knocked me out and kept me unconscious till we arrived back at Tatooine. After telling Gardulla what I did they began to test me. Find ways to get me to use my abilities, usually through pain and threats." Auron narrowed his eyes as he clinched his knees to his chest. "It was hell, but I became stronger, found out the things I could do if I concentrated hard enough. The more I practiced the easier it became to use my abilities. Once satisfied with what I could they started taking me on more missions where I gained more experience, including my first kill, among other things…"

Here Auron decided to exclude any more details. He had said enough for tonight and he was sure after talking about things the rest of his more _unpleasant_ memories would crop up during the rest of the night.

"My days were filled with doing my _master's_ bidding till almost two years ago when Gardulla bet my family and I on a podrace and lost us to Watto. And that was the end of my brief career as a bounty hunter, now I'm Watto's inventor/money maker," Auron finished lamely with a shrug.

"Hmm," was Qui-Gon's only reply.

That was fine by Auron, he had done all the explaining he was going to. He hated thinking about his time with Gardulla, there were more bad memories than good ones. He gave thanks to whatever god there was that allowed him to have his family. He wasn't sure where he would be without them.

"Well," said Qui-Gon as he stood up, dusting off his clothes. "You've definitely given me a great deal of insight into the life you and your family have lived here on Tatooine. I have much to meditate on, but for now I need my rest. Goodnight, and please refrain from stealing anything else."

Auron smirked. "Don't worry; I've about satisfied my kleptomania. I'll find something to occupy my time around here. I always do."

Qui-Gon nodded giving him a small smile before entering the house.

Auron sighed as he looked once again at the stars, Tatooine's three moons shining brightly in the sky.

What to do, what to do? Maybe practice his levitation? That was always fun.

After all he had about six or seven hours to kill until sunrise. Oh the joys of having a short sleep cycle.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that followed, favorite and reviewed this story. I plan to have the next chapter up very soon, it's pretty much almost done. Please review and let me know how you feel and constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Disney and its creator George Lucas.**

"Talking"

_Huttenese_

_-Telepathic Communication-_

* * *

Auron, for a reason he couldn't identify felt oddly full of more energy than usual when the morning came. Before he knew it he was waking his mother up to get dressed and helping her cook breakfast for everyone. Keeping busy with some task or other kept his mother from worrying herself to exhaustion.

The next person to wake up was Qui-Gon, followed by Padmé then Jar-Jar. He had to go wake up Anakin, as usual, which was hell of a chore since when he knew it wasn't Shmi he would do his best to kick the shit out of him, hoping it would make him give up. It never did.

Once Anakin was up (he had to drag him off the bed unto the floor by his foot) and dressed they all ate breakfast, exchanging light conversation. The most interesting thing discussed was the dream Anakin said he had of Padmé leading a huge army into battle. While she had seemed discomforted by it, Qui-Gon had looked intrigued.

Auron had thought about telling them that Anakin's dreams sometimes came true but decided against it. It would probably only upset Padmé unnecessarily.

After finishing breakfast everyone checked and gathered what they would need for the day.

Qui-Gon was the first to leave going to the racetrack to meet Watto in the main hangar. Shmi, Anakin, Padmé and Jar-Jar went to acquire three eopies to help pull the pod to the track while Auron and R2-D2 went to collect Wald and Kitster to be part of Anakin's pit crew.

By the time he got back with the two of them everyone was ready to go.

Anakin ran up to him, practically squeezing the air out of his lungs with a bone crushing hug while thanking him profusely for painting the pod. Auron shrugged with a grin, a little abashed, "Anything for you bro."

Hooking up the pod to two of the eopies Shmi and Kitster mounted one followed by Padmé and Anakin on the other. Auron was just about to join Wald on the other when an idea struck him.

Telling the others to go ahead without him and that he would catch up, Auron ran back into the house. Entering the refresher Auron felt along the back wall searching for that almost indiscernible jagged crack in the wall. Finding it he used the Force to pull the piece of stone out of the wall to reveal a little hidey hole. Slipping his hand in he searched for what he was looking for, pushing several items out of the way before he finally reached his goal.

Auron pulled out a medium sized metal box with a fingerprint scanner on it. Pressing his thumb on the scanner it registered his print before opening. Inside were piles of credits; every credit the Skywalkers' had saved towards buying their freedom. He took a moment to stare at the credits before reaching out to the Force, wondering if what he was about to do was the right thing.

Feeling it respond positively to his prodding, Auron closed the box hearing it lock itself. Carefully placing the box in the backpack he had on, Auron placed the stone back where it belonged and left the house, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Walking through the crowded streets of Mos Espa Auron could see and feel the excitement rolling off of everyone in waves. Boonta Eve was a very much welcome and celebrated holiday on Tatooine. Not only were there the races to look forward to but it was also followed by several days of eating, drinking and fun with most shops closed for several days.

Though this was also the time when thievery practically skyrocketed, so Auron made sure to keep a good grip on his backpack and keep his senses alert for any pickpockets.

* * *

Luckily he arrived at the racetrack with no problems and set off onto the track where Anakin was doing his pre-race check. Walking onto the race track he could see the stands were packed to the brim with beings of all kinds who already had a low roar going.

Walking up to Anakin he clapped him on the back, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "You ready to make the competition eat your dust bro?"

Anakin gave a lopsided grin. "Of course, I'm going to win for sure this time."

"I know you will. I believe in you, we all do," said Auron seriously looking his brother in the eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before embracing in a quick hug.

Pulling back Auron clasped his hands on top of his head. "So, what do you need me to check for you?" he asked trying to diffuse the brief tension that had arisen.

Anakin seeing what he was doing slipped back into his pre-race mode and quickly went about telling him what needed to be done. Minutes later Auron felt a tingle go up his spine. Looking around he spotted Sebulba near the pod, the Dug's hand letting go of a now broken engine stabilizer.

Narrowing his eyes Auron was about to go confront him when Anakin came around the pod, spotting the Dug.

Sebulba sauntered over. _You won't walk away from this one, slave scum. You're bantha poodoo!_ Sebulba laughed, amused at his own words.

Anakin snorted. _Don't count on it slime ball._

_You're bantha poodoo!, _retorted Sebulba chuckling as he adjusted his goggles and walked away. Anakin glared after him.

Auron frowned at the retreating Dug's back. He was getting really sick of that Dug's threats and attempts to kill his brother. If it wasn't for the fact he was a slave he would have taken care of him long ago. Something he was sure Sebulba was well aware and why he left him alone. "Forget him Anakin. You finish prepping for the race and I'll go fix whatever that bastard sabotaged."

Anakin gritted his teeth before inhaling then exhaling letting the tension out of his body, shaking his head, "Your right. He's just trying to get me to lose focus. This time he'll be the one to crash and burn."

Auron grinned. "That's the spirit!" Grabbing a blowtorch and a tool to reconnect the wiring Auron fixed the stabilizer. Making certain the Dug hadn't sabotaged anything else he rechecked the area he had been in, and sure enough there were several minor components that had been disconnected. All of the sabotage stacked together was enough that it would make it hard for his brother to finish, let alone win the race.

Annoyed Auron hastily but carefully fixed everything that was out of place. He had just finished when the signal for the racers to get in their podracers came.

Shmi came over and knelled in front of Anakin gripping his arms. "Be safe," she pleaded with serious eyes.

"I will mom. I promise," Anakin solemnly responded. Shmi smiled at him then got up to walk to one of the racer's boxes.

"You all set Ani," asked Qui-Gon.

"Yup"

"Right" Qui-Gon picked up Anakin setting him in his pod.

"Woah!"

"Remember…concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts," instructed Qui-Gon.

"I will."

"May the Force be with you." Qui-Gon rubbed Anakin's head before moving away and joining the others as they walked towards the box. Auron broke off from them heading towards the stands.

"Auron, where are you going?" asked Shmi in concern. The others turned to look at him with inquisitive gazes.

Auron scratched his head nervously. He had expected for them not to notice he was gone until he was actually _gone. _"I'll be right back mom. I gotta take care of something."

Shmi gave him a piercing stare trying to figure out exactly what he was up to. Auron calmly stared back, resisting the urge to fidget under his mother's gaze. Seemingly satisfied, she nodded for him to go.

Quickly Auron made his way towards where the bets were placed. Getting a glimpse at the odds of his brother winning posted on the board caused him to suppress a huge grin while cheering inwardly. When Ani won, they would have more than enough money to buy their freedom.

Hurrying to place his bet before it was too late, Auron practically ran towards the racer's box as he could hear the race was moments away from starting. He made it just as the announcers started counting down. The box rose into the sky giving then an overhead view of the racers.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2….1.

And they shot out of the stadium with Anakin nestled in the middle of the pack.

Everyone turned to the holovid to see the racers after the disappeared from sight. Anakin was steadily blazing past just about every racer in his path. The other racers pods not even a match for its speed.

They watched as Sebulba indiscriminately took out any and all racers that got too close to him and the lead. Everyone cringed when Aankin barely escaped being caught in the explosion in the caverns along with how close the Tusken Raider's shots came towards him.

While it was only minutes into the race Anakin was making great time in fifth place when he finished the first lap.

Everyone cheered as Anakin flew past them out of the stadium passing another racer and then another putting him in third place. Soon enough he was in second after Sebulba took out the previous racer.

The second lap passed with Sebulba in first but Anakin was right on his tail for the home stretch. They watched as Sebulba desperately tried to shake Anakin, even knocking him onto the service road, but it was to no avail. Anakin soon overtook him at the drop at the end of the canyon.

Sebulba tried to flash Anakin with his vents but it was much too late. Anakin gunned it and crossed the finish line with seconds to spare becoming the first human to ever win a podrace.

"WOOOO!" Auron screamed uncharacteristically. Anakin had done it! They were free!

Everyone, including the crowd, ran down towards Anakin's pod. They lifted him up into the air, cheering his name over and over.

"SKYWALKER! SKYWALKER! SKYWALKER!"

* * *

Later, after the crowd had dispersed Auron, Shmi, Qui-Gon, Padm, Jar-Jar, Kitser, Wald, R2-D2 and C-3PO all congratulated Anakin on his victory.

Auron watched smiling as his mother told Anakin how proud she was of him. Seeing this as his cue he snuck off towards the betting box to collect his winnings.

An hour later with his backpack infinitely heavier with all the credits he had won Auron headed home. On his way he saw Qui-Gon and Anakin in the process of selling the pod to the highest bidder among a crowd of buyers. Apparently, Qui-Gon had already gotten the parts he needed for his ship and delivered them but came back to help Anakin sell the pod.

After about thirty minutes they settled on the best price they could get, which was around 45,000 credits. Qui-Gon gave all the credits, which was quite a large sum, in a huge pouch to Anakin.

The walk home was filled with Anakin's excited chatter, giving a play by play of the race. Auron and Qui-Gon listened genially, soaking up the happiness and elation they all felt.

Reaching home Anakin ran in shouting at his mother. "Mom! We sold the pod. Look at how much money we have! Enough to buy two of our freedoms!"

Shmi who was in the process of cleaning looked up as Anakin deposited the credits in front of her. She looked through the pouch with amazement and disbelief. "Oh, my. That's wonderful!'

"And Anakin has been freed," added Qui-Gon.

"What?!" asked Shmi in surprise. Auron and Anakin looked at him with matching expressions of disbelief.

"You're no longer a slave," he simply stated, though they could feel the sincerity in his statement.

A second later Anakin jumped into the air shouting for joy. "Yes! We're free! We're free!"

Auron stood stunned for a moment before a mixture of elation and relief swept through him. They could buy their freedom; leave this dust ball of a planet.

"Did you hear that mom?" Anakin looked at Qui-Gon. "Was that part of the prize, or what?"

Qui-Gon gave a small, secretive smile. "Let's just say Watto learned an important lesson about gambling."

Shmi had tears in her eyes as she looked at her two boys. "Now you both can make your dreams come true. To be free, and do whatever you want." She turned towards Qui-Gon, "Will you take us with you? Are both of them to become Jedi?"

"Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You both are strong with the Force, but you may not be accepted by the Council."

"A Jedi!" shouted Anakin. "Mighty blasters, you mean we get to go with you on your starship and everything?!"

Qui-Gon kneeled down to get eye level with Anakin. "Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be an easy challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard life."

"But it's what I want. What I've always dreamed about?" He looked to Shmi for permission. "Can I go become a Jedi mom?"

Qui-Gon shook his head as he placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "This pat has been placed for you, Annie, the both of you," he said looking over at Auron. "The choice to take it is yours alone."

Anakin looked down, seemingly pondering over what decision to make.

"You don't have to decide right now, Anakin, nor you Auron. There'll be plenty of time to make up your mind on the way to Coruscant, along with me letting you know the things that would be expected of you if you became a Jedi."

Anakin nodded in acknowledgement.

Auron took this time to speak up. "If we're going to be leaving with you then we need to pay Watto so he can free us. Not to mention pack up our things."

"Right," said Shmi. "Auron, go and get the credits we saved up."

Auron gave a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh…well you see…"

"What is it? Is the money gone?" Shim asked with concern.

Auron waved his hands in front of him. "No, no that's not it. It's just I…kinda took the money out before the race…"

Shmi's face paled. "Please don't tell the money was stolen from you!"

Anakin looked at Auron with wide eyes. "Is the money gone?"

Auron shook his head. "Nope. Actually," he pulled the backpack off his shoulder and opened it showing it filled to the brim with credits. "I bet on Anakin to win the race and with the odds so stacked against him…" he trailed off with a smirk.

Anakin's jaw dropped in shock. Then seconds later he was shouting in joy, "We're rich, we're rich!"

"Auron, that's…that's," Shmi wasn't sure whether to be proud of her son or scold him for gambling with all their savings. Instead she settled for a stern look. "Please don't do that again. At least not without telling me."

"I promise," he said sincerely.

Qui-Gon who had been silent thus far spoke up. "Well let's go pay Watto so you all can come back and pack; we need to reach the ship before nightfall."

In agreement, Qui-Gon, Shmi and Auron headed towards Watto's shop to pay him while Anakin stayed behind to start packing.

* * *

To say Watto wasn't happy was an understatement. The Toydarian was absolutely furious, especially when they presented him with credits needed to buy their freedom. Auron was sure that if Qui-Gon hadn't accompanied them the Toydarian would have tried to change the prices or outright refused their money.

As it was, less than twenty minutes later they had paid Watto, gotten their transmitters and locations of their chips, and were on their way back home. Anakin had gotten his and Auron's things packed along with several of their other meager belongings.

While Anakin helped Shmi finish packing their things, Auron grabbed another bag to gather their valuable belongings out of the hidey hole in the refresher.

Soon they were packed and ready, though they made one stop on their way out. Stopping at Kitster's Anakin gave him C-3PO for safe keeping, while Auron gave him 2,000 credits, a thousand for him and the other thousand for Wald. They wished their friend good luck, exchanged hugs and were on their way to a new beginning.

The trip towards the ship was set at a quick pace that the Skywalkers' barely kept up with. For some reason Qui-Gon was in a big hurry to get back to the ship as quickly as possible.

Auron couldn't really blame him, Tatooine wasn't the ideal vacation spot for anyone and even with his shoes on he could feel the heat of the sand under his foot. Also, he'd been feeling a tingle at the edge of his consciousness that felt like a warning since they had left Mos Espa. The feeling had had him on edge, looking left and right for signs of danger.

Auron was a little frustrated about the feeling since as far as he could see there was no danger. However, just as the ship came in sight he was proven wrong.

Qui-Gon paused and looked back at them, just as Auron felt the echo of a scream in the Force, his instincts telling him to take cover.

"Get down!" shouted Qui-Gon.

Grabbing his mother, Auron did exactly that. Luckily Anakin, who was ahead of them, heard Qui-Gon and quickly followed his command.

No sooner had they fallen down than a speeder bike zoomed right over their heads at a speed that no doubt would have killed them upon impact.

Auron looked up from the burning sand to see a dark cloaked figure jump off of the speeder in front of Qui-Gon and activate what looked like a red lightsaber. Qui-Gon took out his own lightsaber and turned it on revealing a green blade of light.

Auron couldn't help looking on in awe as the two figures fought ferociously, the sand whipping wildly around them due to their movements. The dark figure moved with deadly grace and precision, its heavy cloak not even a hindrance in the fight. Auron managed to catch a glimpse of the figures face to see the figure was a red male Zabrak who was covered in facial tattoos.

He heard Qui-Gon shout at Anakin to tell those onboard to start the ship. Anakin shoot up from the ground running full speed towards the ship, Qui-Gon covering him from the Zabrak's wrath. Seeing this Auron and Shmi both got up and hastily made their way toward the ship also.

They had barely entered the ship when it began to rise from the ground to float above Qui-Gon and the Zabrak. From this new angle Auron could see that the Jedi Master was actually struggling against holding off the Zabrak's attacks.

Auron wished he could do something to help, but if a Master like Qui-Gon was having difficulty, then what chance did he have of doing something.

Just when it looked like the Zabrak was about to win, Qui-Gon deactivated his lightsaber and jumped onto the boarding platform of the ship which quickly closed up and took off towards space before the Zabrak could react.

Auron watched from out the ship's viewport as the Zabrak and Tatooine became farther and farther away until they were completely out of sight as they jumped into hyperspace, which showed only the streaks of passing stars.

Auron turned from the viewport to see Qui-Gon reclining on the floor and out of breath being tended to by his mother, Anakin and a young man with reddish blonde hair, dressed in robes similar to Qui-Gons's. He assumed he must be Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's Padawan since his voice sounded like the one over the commlink.

"What was that Master?" asked Obi-Wan in concern.

"I'm not sure, but it was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen," remarked Qui-Gon a little breathlessly.

"It was a Zabrak," interrupted Auron. "One that is Dathomirian if I had to guess, based on his cranial horns and tattoos."

Everyone turned to look at him making Auron rub the back of his head. Maybe he should of stayed silent? He saw the young man shift his eyes from him to his brother then back again.

"How do you know that," asked Obi-Wan with suspicion.

Auron shrugged, "I've been to Dathomir before, so I know what they look like."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say something when Anakin spoke up looking at Qui-Gon.

"What are we going to do?"

Turning from Auron he simply said in a huff, "We are going to be patient. Now I believe introductions are in order."

Qui-Gon introduced each of them to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan to them in turn. They all shook hands with him before they were shown the place where they would be staying. The only space left for them was cargo hold but they didn't mind in the least. It wasn't the worse accommodations they'd ever had.

Despite the would-be assassin's appearance Auron still couldn't help feeling giddy about the fact that not only were they free but they would be arriving at Coruscant, the capital of the Republic in a couple of days. He had never been there and was looking forward to seeing if the planet was worth all the hype.

* * *

The detour to Tatooine had turned into much more of an adventure than Qui-Gon Jinn had anticipated.

First, the Queen requesting, more like demanding, that her handmaiden be taken with him into Mos Espa. Finding the parts they needed only to learn Republic credits weren't accepted, then coming into contact with two slave boys whose Force signatures shined as brightly as Tatooine's twin suns.

As if that wasn't enough he then later discovered that one of them was already very much in tune with the Force and seemed to have an unusual Force ability to boot.

He would be lying if he said he kneww exactly what to do with the information he had learned because that wouldn't be true at all. In all honesty part of him had been tempted to do nothing about the boys. Perhaps it was the will of the Force that they hadn't been found when they were younger.

Yet, a much larger part of him, the part that had been looking for the Chosen One for years shouted that this was what he had been looking for.

Of course, things couldn't be easy, not at all. After all the prophecy said Chosen One and not Chosen Ones making him have to ponder exactly which twin was the child of prophecy. After discovering Anakin Skywalker's midi-chlorian count he had at first been inclined to think the boy was the chosen one. Certainly the boy stood out more than his twin, whom he oddly hadn't immediately spotted with his twin until that stop at the old woman's stand.

Then his opinion had once again changed after witnessing the boy's skill in the Force as he stole from that shop in Mos Espa. His opinion of the boy had only grown after hearing about his past which rang with truth in the Force.

So when the day of the race came and the idea struck him to make a wager with Watto for the Skywalkers' freedom, only to be denied all of them, he had thought to just acquire Auron Skywalker and perhaps come back for the other twin and his mother later. However, Watto was only willing to bet the freedoms of Anakin and Shmi Skywalker but not Auron Skywalker. Qui-Gon had thought to argue Watto into making the bet when a warning in the Force stopped him from doing so.

Instead he had accepted Watto's terms and made sure the dice landed on blue for Anakin Skywalker. Confused once again Qui-Gon had pondered that maybe his first inclination had been right and Anakin was the Chosen One.

But, the Force seemed to like to tease Qui-Gon as after giving the news that Anakin was free, he learned the Skywalkers' now had more than enough money to free themselves from slavery which meant both boys were free to do as they pleased.

Qui-Gon knew without a doubt that he would be driving himself crazy trying to figure whom was the Chosen One, especially while trying to figure out a plan to get the Council to accept one if not both of them to train. A task that would not be easy at all since he couldn't say with certainty which one was the chosen one and they were really too old to be trained.

Still, of one thing Qui-Gon was certain of through the Force. Nothing would ever be the same again, that was for sure.

* * *

**A/N: **And here's the chapter I promised. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to review and I thank everyone who reviewed, favorite or followed this story. The next update for this story probably won't be as fast because I need to update my other fanfic which is way overdue. Anyway, till next time.


End file.
